


Valentine

by ByTheDawn



Series: 200challenge [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short work around the sentence prompt: "This was the worst day ever".<br/>Ruby has gotten her 'friend' a valentine's day gift a few days early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://bythedawn.tumblr.com/post/76241283976/ooooow-d-lovely-thinking-thinking-panda-al-dat).

“Well, this was the worst day, ever… Mind if I come in?”

Belle took in mischievous eyes and a barely suppressed grin, and stepped aside to let her best friend enter the small but cosy apartment adjacent to the library. Ruby looked slightly dishevelled and most of her cloths were damp despite the dry weather, but she did not look miserable in the least.

“I sincerely doubt that.” She answered with a smirk, and Ruby gave up pretending, entering the apartment with a shrug, hands shoved into very tight jeans that had Belle’s eyes trace long legs and a perfect ass.

“It did improve considerably about ten seconds ago.” Ruby confessed, and Belle smiled, biting her lip coyly as she shut the door behind Ruby—a move she had picked up from her time as Lacey and something she knew ignited the tall brunette, who—indeed—was drawn to the little movement of her mouth like a moth to a flame.

“How’s the boyfriend?” Ruby asked, looking around before settling dark eyes on her fully, and Belle shrugged.

“Not here,” Belle answered smoothly, and watched Ruby’s grin turn predatory.

“Good to know.” Ruby sassed as she crossed back towards the door and pinned Belle against it easily—lightly—dropping down to claim willing lips. Belle sighed, and relaxed into the soft press, parting her lips when Ruby begged entrance with her tongue. They stayed like this for several moments, basking in the presence of the other before Ruby pulled back, resting their foreheads together.

“I’ve missed you.” Ruby confessed, and Belle hummed in acknowledgement.

“What was wrong with your day?” She asked after a moment, running her hands down Ruby’s sides as the taller woman kept them pressed close together.

“Ah, yeah… that has to do with why I’m here…” Untangling herself, Ruby reached into the shoulder bag she’d been wearing and pulled out a small package, wrapped in ruby red wrapping paper. She handed it over and waited expectantly for Belle to undo the tape and fold it open to reveal a pristine copy of ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ by J. K. Rowling. Lifting the cover to see if Ruby wrote anything in it, she instead found an autograph… by the author. Belle closed the book again and looked up at her nervous friend with tears in her eyes.

“I hope you like it; I had to go through Emma to get it and she made me wash that crappy bug of hers top to bottom as payment. Hence the crappy day…” Ruby babbled, trying to hide the mild case of insecurity.

“I love it! How did you know this was the only book of hers I was still missing?” Belle asked, awe-struck, running her fingers over the cover reverently.

“I pay attention when it comes to you.” Ruby said, all insecurity gone now. While Ruby had agreed to this little ‘friends with very secret benefits’-thing, she didn’t hide how she felt about Belle, and although it made Belle feel guilty about the situation she had put them in, it was wonderful to have someone—two people, actually, but in entirely different ways—go out of their way to make her happy.

“The section on werewolves is pretty decent. I figured you’d be spending valentine’s day with your old man, so… I thought I’d get you my present a few days earlier. Happy valentine’s, Belle.” Ruby continued and stepped into her personal space again for a kiss that went far beyond friendly. Belle groaned as her free arm came up to pull Ruby close. Breaking the kiss after long minutes, Ruby reached for the handle of the door and pressed down. Belle pulled away to give Ruby the opportunity to exit.

“I have to go, I have a shift at the diner. It was good seeing you again, though. Have a good time Friday but don’t forget: part of that heart belongs to me.” Ruby said cockily, and sauntered out the door with a last look at the beaming brunette. Belle waited for the door to close, then sighed happily.

“That it does, Rubs…” She said into the empty space as she clutched the book to her chest. “That it does.”


End file.
